Fate's Way of Circling Back
by sweeplogs
Summary: In that moment as Jake walked away everything suddenly clicked into place. It wasn't mere wedding jitters that had me second guessing what was about to happen today. A gasp from down the hallway sprung me into action, deciding my own fate for once. AU
1. Not Just Wedding Day Jitters

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gets credit for her work, the Twilight series. Below in italics is an excerpt taken from the book. I do not own this; I merely wanted you readers to get a feel of what was happening, and to have some reference. I own the storyline, but not the characters, etc. I am not making money off of this, nor do I have contact with the author.**

**BELLA**

_It was after lunchtime when Rosalie glided past the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head. She was so beautiful it made me want to cry. What was even the point of dressing up with Rosalie around?_

"_They're back," Rosalie said, and immediately my childish fit of despair passed._

_Edward was home._

"_Keep him out of here!"_

"_He won't cross you today," Rosalie reassured her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."_

_My jaw fell open. I floundered around in my head, trying to remember how to close it. I had never been Rosalie's favourite person in the world. Then, making things even more strained between us, she was personally offended by the choice I was making now. Though she had her impossible beauty, her loving family, and her soul mate in Emmett, she would have traded it all to be human. And here I was, callously throwing away everything she wanted in life like it was garbage. It didn't exactly warm her to me._

"_Sure," Alice said easily. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands started combing through my hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Rosalie's hands replaced hers, shaping my hair with a feather-light touch. Alice moved back to my face._

_Once Rosalie received Alice's commendation on my hair, she was sent off to retrieve my dress and then to locate Jasper, who had been dispatched to pick up my mother and her husband, Phil, from their hotel. Downstairs, I could faintly hear the door opening and closing over and over. Voices began to float up to us. Alice made me stand so that she could ease the dress over my hair and makeup. My knees shook so badly as she fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor._

"_Deep breaths, Bella," Alice said. "And try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your new face."_

_I gave her the best sarcastic expression I could manage. "I'll get right on that."_

"_I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"_

"_Um… maybe?"_

_She rolled her eyes and darted out the door._

_I concentrated on my breathing, counting each movement of my lungs, and stared at the patterns that the bathroom light made on the shiny fabric of my skirt. I was afraid to look in the mirror—afraid the image of myself in the wedding dress would send me over the edge into a full-scale panic attack._

I stared at my dress for a while, brushing my hands across the soft fabric, thinking about what was about to come. I was nervous, more than nervous. Something was nagging at me in the back of my head, but I passed it off as wedding jitters. It had to be wedding jitters. That was the only explanation. Wasn't it? My mind wandered to my best man, and I wondered if I would get to see him before I left for my honeymoon, before I was a different person.

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now." A husky voice said softly from the doorway. I whipped around to face the familiar voice, relief flooding through my body. Jake stood, leaning against the doorframe, entirely too tall to fit comfortably in it. He looked like a russet demi-God, his hair was dishevelled and messy, he was only wearing jeans, which were slung low on his hips, showing off his sculpted upper body as well as the 'V' that disappeared into his pants.

"You made it." I whispered, finally looking into his eyes, which showed a heartbreaking amount of despair.

"I've been headed this way for a while. I was hoping to be able to see you before you were…gone." He choked the last word out.

"I'm glad you came." I said, making the first move towards him. This caused a reaction in him; he came forward, sweeping me up into a hug, grazing his lips across my hair. I buried my face into his chest, breathing his musky, familiar scent into my lungs. His arms surrounded me like a sauna, and suddenly I felt safe, complete. I revelled in the fact that Jake was back and I was in his arms. "How did you get up here?" I asked, pulling back to look into his face.

"A present to the bride, as Edward explained it." He said, sneering as Edward's name crossed his lips. "And I asked nicely." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"That makes me so happy." I replied, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella. It's just me. I had to see you; I thought it might be the last time." His eyes were tight as he looked at me. I didn't respond to the question buried inside the statement. He must have had a feeling, because he continued. "Bells, at this point you still have a choice. You've always had a choice. You're always going to have a place in my heart. I am going to love you with all that I have until your dying breath."

I did not deserve a friend like Jacob. He had done so much for me. I stared into his dark eyes, thinking of the past, of how many years he had stood by my side. He looked back at me, and his lips stretched over his broad teeth into an almost bitter smile.

"Jake." I whispered. My voice seemed to have left when Jake walked in the room.

"I have loved you since the very start. I have always stood by your side. I could have had you, Bella. It was the natural progression of things if _they_ never showed up." He tightened his arms around me.

"Bella. You're cutting it close." Alice's small head peeked into the doorway. I looked around Jake.

"Sure Alice, just give me a few more minutes." I replied. She nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Quickly." She responded, and danced away.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Jake, you've completed my day. Will you stay?" I asked, smiling. I saw his whole face drop.

"No, I don't think I can, I'm sorry Bella." He replied, and turned around, "Not knowing that you've chosen _this_." He started walking out the doorway.

It was in that moment as Jake walked away that everything suddenly clicked into place. It wasn't mere wedding jitters that had me second guessing what was about to happen today. It was what I had wanted ever since the day that Victoria's newborns attacked, and Jake had tricked me into kissing him, that I hadn't realized until now. A gasp from down the hallway sprung me into action, deciding my own fate for once and not being directed to it.

"Jake." I called, loudly enough to get his attention. He turned around slowly, looking like he was accepting a death sentence, his lips pursed and his eyes wet.

"What?" He asked, his voice unsteady.

"Kiss me." I demanded, just like that day on the mountain. He stopped walking, staring at me with his mouth open, questioning my demand, not acting upon it, like he couldn't believe he heard me right. "Kiss me." I said again, and that broke his confusion.

Jake was in front of me without further question before I could process him moving, taking my face gently in his hands. He stared tenderly in my eyes, his brown ones full of love, and so much emotion that if I wasn't receiving it, I would have been uncomfortable looking upon it. This felt so right, in so many ways. His hands burned into my cheeks in the best way, and I closed my eyes, letting myself feel everything. I expected it when his lips met mine, and responded instantly, a fire burning throughout my whole body. The kiss was deepened, our tongues dancing with each other, my heart pounding against his chest. I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. I knotted my hands in his hair, and I felt a rumble in Jake's chest. His hands left my face, encircling my waist and pulling me as close to him as he could. I felt more relieved than I had in a long time, my body relaxing into his, melding into his.

When we finally pulled apart, I stared up at Jake, surprised at myself. He wore a grin on his face, but in his eyes I could still see the longing that I knew what echoed in my own. I knew exactly what that longing meant. What I had to do know was make the right decision. Do I know what I want right at this moment? My head was spinning trying to decide what exactly it was.

"What does this mean?" He asked me, taking my hand and holding it against his chest.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." I replied, and that was the best answer I could give him. "People are waiting to see me married." I looked down at the floor.

"Let me know what you decide, or don't. I'll figure it out." Jake said almost coldly, dropping my hand and extracting himself from me. I met his eyes before he turned and walked out of the room, stomping down the stairs. Alice strode into the room, looking at me sadly.

"You saw." I said quietly.

"I did." She replied, blinking. "I don't approve. But if you think this will make you happy."

I loved both Edward and Jake equally, but now I had to choose which one that I loved more. I reached a crossroads and I had realized with what had just happened that this was Jake. I definitely loved Jake more, so much more, and it meant not having to sacrifice anything. I was sacrificing so much for Edward to spend eternity with him, and I didn't think that was the way of life I wanted anymore. Actually, I was sure that it wasn't the way of life I wanted. I was going to have to tell Edward, and all of this work on the wedding and the expense was to gone to waste. All of the expecting guests had to be sent home. On the other hand, Charlie would be happy, Renee disappointed. I could never make everyone happy.

I walked down the stairs, Alice following close behind, and found the Cullen's standing at the bottom, staring up at me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, we'll always see you as family, no matter what path you choose." Carlisle said, hugging me gently. Esme followed. Rosalie smiled at me and nodded.

"Going to miss you lil sister. I guess I won't get to see how you'll look as one of us, how strong you'll be." Emmett squeezed me hard, knocking the breath out of me. When I looked at Jasper, he was standing farther apart from everyone with his hands behind his back. Sadness was apparent in his eyes, and he merely nodded at me.

I looked around at the family once more and finally walked up to Edward slowly, and looked into his eyes. They were sad, but I expected as much.

"I can't choose this life, not knowing what I want now, Edward. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall from my eyes. Edward gently wiped them away, resting his hand underneath my chin.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan. I want what is best for you. If not turning you into a soulless monster is what you want, then so be it. Just know that I will always be here for you, I will always love you, no matter what." He sounded so sad, I couldn't stop the tears. I hated to hurt Edward; it was the last thing I wanted. He was being so selfless about this, he was a much better person than I was.

"I love you too Edward. Thank you." I said boldly, putting my arms around him. He held me until I pulled away. I pulled Edward's ring off my finger and placed it in his marble palm, wrapping my hands around his cold fist. It made me shiver.

"I'm sorry you had to spend so much for nothing." I turned around and apologized again. Esme wrapped me in her arms once more.

"Bella, you are worth every penny." She whispered in my ear. She kissed my forehead and let me go. I waved, tears almost blocking my vision.

I went back upstairs to change, where Alice was already waiting. She silently pulled the dress over my head and handed me the clothes I'd arrived in, gently pulling the veil out of my hair. I put them on without saying anything and turned to her.

"Alice, I love you, and you'll always be my sister. I hope I can see you again." I said.

"You'll always be my sister too." She said quietly, and I hugged her too. "I'll drive you home. You can make your getaway, and Carlisle is going to announce that the wedding is off."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Just know that the wedding dress is here if you change your mind. Shower first though." She gave me a small smile. "You smell like a dog." My heart jumped at the thought of having Jake's scent all over me, like he had already claimed me.

I walked down the stairs, and the Cullen family was gone. With tears streaming down my eyes, I turned back to the house, taking one last look.

"Goodbye Edward." I said, knowing he could hear me, and followed Alice into the garage, climbing into the Carlisle's Mercedes.

After Alice had dropped me off at home I washed my makeup off and threw a pair of pyjamas on, collapsing on my bed. The tears had not stopped yet, and I buried my face into the pillow, and didn't stop until hours later.

Leaving Edward was a hard thing to do, but I knew it was the right thing. Jake was who I wanted, he should have always been. I mourned for the Cullen's and Edward especially, knowing that chapter of my life was over, but I would miss it so much.

I sobbed, thinking back to Edward's expression, and then Jake's as he stormed out, expecting the worst. As far as Jake knew, I was on my honeymoon right now. I wondered if he ran off again, if I'd ever be able to see him again, if he'd come home.

I padded down the stairs when hunger overcame my need to cry and pity myself for a loss I inflicted. Charlie stared at me silently from the table when I walked in.

"Do you, er, want to talk about it?" He asked awkwardly. I looked at him, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face, but he was trying so hard for me. He had changed out of his tux and was in his lounging clothes.

"I couldn't go through with it." I said, my voice shaky as I sunk down in the chair across from him.

"Are you sad?" Charlie asked me, still sounding awkward.

"Yes." I replied, playing with a loose piece of plastic on the chair. "I do love him."

"Then why didn't you marry him? You went through all of this, telling me, getting all the preparations done, being fixed up by Alice." He sounded bolder as he gestured to my hair, still in its intricate braids despite my hours of crying.

"I couldn't" I said quietly. "There's someone else."

"Someone else?" Charlie sounded utterly confused, I imagined him sorting through the short list of boys I knew. "Someone that you'd leave your wedding to Edward Cullen for. I thought he was it for you." Charlie sounded amazed, I flinched at his use of Edward's full name. I looked up at him, wondering if I should tell him. I prepared myself to tell Charlie the whole story, no matter how odd it was that I was I was sharing parts of my private life with him. I realized that I had almost lost Charlie, that I had almost thrown him away to live an immortal life with the Cullen's.

"It's Jake. Jake's the reason." I said quietly, but Charlie heard me. He made a strangled noise in his throat and I looked up at him. He seemed to be debating something.

"Maybe it's time for you to forget about Jake. He's been gone too long a time and I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness to pine after someone who might be dead." He said gruffly, almost harshly, but then his face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know Jake has been missing for a while, but he ran away Dad." I replied.

"You never know where he ended up." Charlie protested. "Please don't tell me the memory of him is what had you calling off the wedding and crying up there."

"No. Dad. Listen to me." I stressed. "Something has been nagging at me for a long time, something never felt right but I passed it off as jitters. There was definitely something missing from my life. I know Jake has been missing for a while, but when he came back today, to see me before the wedding–" I started.

"Jake came back today? The boy is alive? Are you sure?" Charlie shot forward. I ignored him and kept going.

"I realized that it was him. He was what was missing from my life. He was what I was craving. I realized that my wedding to Edward was not what I wanted anymore. It was Jake. It should have always been Jake." I finished, and Charlie stared at me, his mouth agape. "I couldn't go through with the wedding knowing what I really wanted. I couldn't hurt Edward like that." Charlie floundered for a while, his mouth opening and closing like he couldn't decide on the right thing to say.

"Jake's not dead?" He said finally, after a few moments of thinking.

"No. He's very much alive." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I supposed I should give Charlie a few more minutes before it finally sank in.

Charlie sat for a few more minutes in his chair before he shot forward again.

"You left Edward for Jake?" He cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"You better not tell Billy." I growled back at him, shaking my finger.

"Not a word until you tell Jake." He made a zipping motion over his mouth, and threw away the invisible key.

"You better not. I know how you ladies like to gossip. You shouldn't even be allowed to talk to him. You didn't even lock it." I scolded.

"Not one single word until you tell Jacob." Charlie said again, and he sounded excited. "But do it soon."

"I'll do it when I'm ready, Dad. I just broke off a wedding." I replied. Charlie couldn't look happier. He had been pushing Jake onto me since I had started dating Edward.

"You broke off a wedding." Charlie thought out loud, looking at me.

I suddenly remembered why I was down here, hunger pains rumbled through my stomach. I gripped my stomach, easing the hunger pains away, and stood up, done with the Edward wedding subject.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked, making for the cupboards. Charlie didn't have to worry about not eating right for a while. Rather, I didn't have to worry about Charlie not eating right for a while.

"Aw, Bells I'm sorry. I thought you would be out for a while so I just ordered a pizza. That okay?" Never mind not eating right, he was already off to a terrific start.

"Dad, eating bad already?" I scolded again, Charlie shrugged, smiling up at me. As I thought more about the pizza, it sounded like a better idea. I was salivating so much I could barely keep it all in my mouth. "Okay, I like the sound of that. When is it going to be here?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the doorbell rang. Charlie slowly got up and answered the door, while I waited impatiently in the kitchen. I heard the door close with Charlie's gruff goodbye and I jumped up to get plates. Charlie set the pizza in the middle of the table and I set a plate at his spot, and the other at mine. I grabbed some paper towel as Charlie opened the box and we both sat down, eating in silence.

Because I hadn't eaten for a while due to my nerves, this pizza was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. It was loaded with the works and extra meat and cheese, just the way Charlie and I liked it.

"You're the talk of the town Bella. People are hoping to get a glimpse of the one person to turn down the Cullen's" Charlie said after a while.

"Huh?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"The pizza boy, Eric or something was looking around me for you." Charlie replied, staring at his pizza. "I know he's not going to be the last."

"That's exactly why I am not leaving the house for a long time." I said, knowing it was going to be true.

"When do you think you're going to go down to La Push?" Charlie asked, genuinely interested. He knew he couldn't go down to see Billy without letting something slip.

"In a couple weeks maybe, I just want a chance to think about everything." I said.

"I'm glad it was you who made the decision. I'm glad he didn't leave you again." A shudder ran through Charlie, and I felt sorry. He was referring to when Edward left me, and I was reduced to a zombie-like state. He was the one to force me to eat, and who helped my night terrors. I hoped he didn't have to go through that again, but I was eternally grateful. It gave Charlie and me a closer relationship.

"I hope I'm making the right choice." I answered, and Charlie nodded. Without a doubt he thought I was making the best decision. He had always pushed me towards Jake.

We ended the evening by going into the living room and sinking into the furniture, watching television in comfortable silence.


	2. Anger and Reuniting

**JACOB**

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks. I sat idly at the tree bench on First Beach, watching Quil play happily with Claire. When Seth had come home after the wedding, he showed me everything. No music began to play when it was supposed to, and Carlisle had come out to stand at the front of the crowd. He announced that there wasn't going to be a wedding today, as the main attractions of the wedding were no longer there. He apologized and asked everyone to head home. Seth hadn't seen Edward or Bella anywhere. He couldn't smell Edward around anymore either, they had disappeared.

My first and only guess was that Bella couldn't wait for her honeymoon to be changed, and Cullen was only complaisant to her wishes, ready to change her at once after the kiss we shared. I knew he had heard it in my head, because my mind was screaming at the top of its lungs when her lips were on mine. I could still feel it, the heat, how perfectly her sexy little body fit into mine, how my breath caught in my throat at the fact that I was finally kissing Bella again. That she had asked me to kiss her. Then she broke my heart all over again by saying that people were waiting for her to get married. I knew then that I was just an appetizer before her cold main course. I almost threw up at the thought, the bile rising in my throat.

I had gone through the scenarios many times, wondering how he was going to pass off her sudden pale face, her shockingly cold skin and her insane thirst for blood. Maybe she was going to get "killed" on their whirlwind elope. Something would happen that would have Edward coming back almost crying because his Bella was gone. Then they would move. Then I would never see my Bella ever again.

I had dreamt about her every night since then, every chance I got, she was in my dreams. Sometimes she was sighing my name, sometimes she was just curled up against me on the beach. All I knew was that I wanted her to myself, and not Cullen.

Quil walked up the beach with Claire on his shoulders, sitting beside me on the bench.

"Unke Jay!" Claire squealed, leaning over to hug my head.

"Hi Claire." I replied, putting an arm around her small body.

"Alright Claire-bear, you're coming down." Quil reached up and tickled Claire, the ever present smile widening on his face.

"No Qwil. I stay up hewe." Claire giggled, but Quil plunked her down on his lap with ease. She responded by trying to tickle him, and Quil laughed at her antics, humouring her.

"Jacob, do you think you'll ever stop moping about Bella?" Quil asked, turning to me. I growled at him in response. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just mean; she's not your imprint. You could be playing around." Quil quickly tried to fix his words, but even then they did not sound any better.

"I want Bella to be it for me. Like Claire is for you." I replied, staring back at Quil. "You heard what she said to me, what she did."

"I did hear, from outside and from in your head, but where is she right now?"

"On her honeymoon, I guess." I grumbled, answering the rhetorical question and crossing my arms over my chest. It was hard to keep myself together. "Don't you see yourself dating other girls? Claire's so young" I fired back. Claire perked up at the sound of her name.

"I don't even see other girls anymore, Jake. If you imprint, you'll see what it's like, and that sounds like it's becoming likelier by the day." Quil said, smiling down at a tired Claire, who was falling asleep in his arms. It was almost sickening the way he interacted with her, the amount of devotion he gave her. I guess I _would _know if I had imprinted. Not for the first time in my life I wish I imprinted on Bella.

A low howl sounded over the trees, just loud enough for Quil and I to hear over the waves. It was a meeting howl from Sam. Quil's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"What do I do? I don't even know where her parents are!" Quil yelped, bundling Claire up in his arms. She cried with delight, suddenly awake, her little arms flapping around.

"I don't know, go drop her off with Sue. That or I'll tell you what happened." I replied, running for the trees as Quil ran in the opposite direction.

As soon as I made it into the tree line I started taking longer bounds, extracting my shorts in one move and tying them around my ankle. I phased in one jump, enjoying the rippling feeling of changing into another body and scents from all around assaulted my nostrils. I took a deep breath in and braced myself for the wall of voices to come.

_On my way, _I said, taking even longer strides to get to the clearing that most of the pack was sitting in.

_Where's Quil? Jared? _Sam demanded, I heard a bunch of shrugs, but Paul spoke up.

_Jared was headed to Kim's earlier this afternoon. _Paul said, conjuring up images of Jared last time he had just come from Kim's. The pack visibly shuddered at the assault of images Jared had running through his head at the time.

_Quil has Claire. He should be here soon. _I thought, disrupting Paul's stream.

I broke through the trees at the same time Leah did, taking my place beside Sam as his Beta.

_Beat ya. _Leah snarled at me, her wolf grinning.

_Not even. _I spat back, raising my hackles at her.

_Aw Jake, you're about to make us all depressed again like last time. _Embry threw in as my mind wandered back to Bella.

_Well, you should have expected mopey Jake. It's all he knows how to do._ Leah threw in at me.

_Enough. _Sam demanded. _We're going to get started. Jared and Quil will have to catch up later on. _He added, as his thoughts flickered to me. Seth's did also, which worried me. Was it about Bella? Had they heard something?

_Seth heard wind that Edward is back. _Sam started. They were back? I wondered again what excuse he was going to make. I would have to make a visit to the Cullen residence to see with my own eyes. Were they going to say she contracted a deadly disease on her honeymoon? Were they going to have a _funeral_ for her? I pictured her lifeless body in the casket, her face pale white, her blood red eyes…

_Jake, _Seth interrupted my thoughts, sounding serious. _Edward came back alone. Bella isn't with him. _Suddenly all I could see was red as I reared.

_WHAT? Bella's not with him? _I thought. He killed her. He killed her during the transformation. He couldn't deal with her blood. I was going to kill that son of a bitch. I always knew he was going to.

_Settle down, Jacob. You don't know that. She may be hidden while she's changing. _Sam said sullenly. But his thoughts said that he wasn't worried.

_He killed her and you don't want to do anything about it? _I was yelling now. Seth was on the ground whimpering from the rage in my head. The other wolves looked in pain too, but didn't try to say anything. _He broke the treaty. We have to kill the whole family. _

_Jacob. We know nothing and we are going to do nothing. _Sam said, authority in his voice, but not a direct alpha order. _I am not going to risk the lives of our pack for something she wanted._

_WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_ I exploded, and I saw Sam flinch.

_Jacob, enough yelling. _The alpha order was there and I was reduced to a willing puddle on the forest floor.

_I am going to do something about it. _I snarled at him under the order.

_Do not. There is no reason. Bella willingly submitted herself to this. _Sam replied.

_Order me not to. _I snarled, but Sam was quiet.

_You know I won't do that. _Sam replied. I stood back up, shaking the order off and took off.

_Jacob! _Seth called after me, I was sure I heard Embry call as well, but I was beyond listening. I was beyond anger. I was infuriated and the focus was Cullen.

I ignored their pleas as I ran to the Cullen mansion, phasing back as I reached the driveway. I wanted to be able to tell him what a coward he was as I killed him. I ran down it in my human form after putting my shorts back on. It was silent, no movement, but that didn't stop me. They knew I was here. I knew they were there.

I walked straight up to the front door and pounded, waiting for an answer. I could smell them, their sickly sweet scents covering the area, almost burning even my human nose. Last time I had been here, the scent of humans almost masked it. I pounded on the door again, and it opened. The doctor stood in front of me. I flexed my muscles at him.

"Hello Jacob, how can I help you?" He looked worn out as he greeted me with a sigh.

"Edward." I snarled at him, walking in with my fists clenched, and going against my instincts by turning my back on the leader. I was too focused on killing that son of a bitch. "Where is that bastard?"

"Right here." I heard his voice off to the side and my head snapped to the direction that he was standing. I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly, thinking about all the ways I was going to kill him. I was going to put his head on a pike, I was going to rip parts off him slowly and burn them until his head remained. I was going to rip him apart and leave him like that, making sure he wouldn't get back together.

"You." I growled, stalking towards him.

"Stay away from him." I heard someone growl from the side of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the big vampire preparing to leap at me.

"It's okay Emmett." Edward stuck out his hand for the big leech to stop, which halted him. Then I noticed for the first time how dishevelled he looked, worn out as well. His hair was messier, the circles under his eyes deeper. The hollow loss in his eyes was prevalent, and this fuelled my anger. This was the face of the man who killed my only love, my soul mate.

"I can rip him to shreds for you." The leech named Emmett said, a grin on his face. I wanted to turn to protect myself from him, but I couldn't take my eyes off the bloodsucker that killed Bella.

"I know what you're thinking." He said quietly. "You can go ahead." He lifted his arms, staring at me, which took me by surprise. I balked, and if his plan was to kill me, I realized he could have right there.

"You killed her." I said unnecessarily.

"I did not." His voice was still quiet, which irritated me even more.

"Then what have you done to her, where is she?" I was starting to get hysterical. "Is she becoming one of you right now?" I spat.

"None of those." Cullen replied. "On our wedding day, she told me she didn't want to sacrifice it all anymore."

"What?" I asked stupidly, not believing him. This could be a cover up for her death.

"She handed me back my ring." His hand went up to his throat, where it sat on his dead chest around a chain. "She couldn't marry me, not when she knew what she wanted. She decided she doesn't want this life. I want what she wants." The agony was clear in his voice.

I stood and stared at him for a moment, deliberating. Would he lie to me? He never had before, he had even been earnest in the tent the night before the newborn fight. My anger fizzled out with the realization that Bella was alive, and safe, I felt the uncomfortable atmosphere in the house. It felt like everyone here was on edge, and worn out.

"You could kill me still." Edward said clearly.

"No." I growled. I was not about to kill him. Mostly because he didn't kill my Bella, and secondly because there was no reason to anymore.

I turned and walked out the door, phasing back in amazement, thinking about the conversation I just had.

_She's not dead? She's still alive? _Seth asked excitedly, _Jake, do you know what this means? _

I did know what this meant, and relief flooded through my body. The agony of not having Bella flowed out of my body the closer I got back to the rez. She wasn't with Cullen. She could pick me. I thought back to our kiss on her wedding day, the passion in it. I wanted her to pick me.

_I wonder why she hasn't come to claim her prize yet. _Leah snorted. I growled at her, but I wondered myself why she was keeping me in the dark about it.

_Maybe she's giving herself time to think it over before she comes to see you. To make sure she's not just rebounding. _Sam put in helpfully.

_I hope so. I wish she would hurry up. _I responded, a new sense of hope filling me. She had turned down Cullen. She was about to come claim me as her own. I steered clear of the pack, instead choosing to go home. I phased back to human and put on my shorts, coming out of the trees to the side of my house. Dad was sitting in front of the house, seeming to wait for me.

"Son, what's going on?" He asked, because this morning I had been moping around all depressed and trying to pick a fight with Paul and the next I was smiling as I broke through the trees.

"Dad, Bella's alive." I replied, helping him inside.

"Alive, I assumed so."

"She's not married." I almost sang, grinning at him.

"Jacob, does this mean you're staying?" Dad asked hopefully.

"It means I'm staying." I replied, folding over and giving my Dad a hug. He was surprised, but hugged me back.

"I'm so happy for you." Dad said, grinning.

"I'm crossing my fingers." I replied, and headed to my room, stopping as I reached the doorway, swinging around to face Dad again as I realized something. "Why didn't you tell me she didn't marry him? That she was at home?"

"Charlie made me promise to keep it a secret. He said she would come around when she was ready. He didn't want you storming into their front door." Billy smiled apologetically. "Sorry son."

"It's okay." The glee of Bella's decision was overcoming everything else at the moment. I couldn't even be mad at Dad for keeping such a big secret from me.

I knew I had to wait for Bella to come to me, that's how this was going to work. I hoped she was going to do it soon, because I thought I was going to jump out of my skin. I sat down on my bed, but jumped up again to pace around my room. I sat down again, but couldn't stay sitting. I had to stay home in case it was where Bella would come to see me. If she was going to ever come.

I couldn't stand staying in my room anymore, no matter how much I tried. I told myself I was going to go for a quick run. I'd be back before anyone knew I was gone. I stalked out the front door, removing my shorts as I reached the tree line. I phased, the feeling rippling through me again like a jolt.

I loved the feeling of running on all fours, bounding through the trees at an inhuman speed, feeling the rush of air through my fur.

_Weird._ Leah's voice broke my thoughts.

_Thanks a lot. Now I'm going to have to phase back. _I rolled my eyes. Having Leah in my head was the last thing I wanted today.

_Having you in my head isn't a day in the park either. _She spat back. _Ooh, I wonder what Bella's doing. Ooh, I wish she was mine. Ooh, I wish I could get her naked and claim her. Oh my God, I hope she's thinking about me. I miss her so much. Ugh. _

_What are you doing phased anyway? _I asked, growling at her.

_I'm on patrol, dickhole. _She said, and I could see her running the perimeter. _Unlike you, who has been let off of for a while because of his Bella obsession. _

_Get off my ass. _I replied.

_Shut the fuck up. Seriously. I had to deal with a loss and still live. You weren't even with her and you're moping about like she took your balls with her when she chose the bloodsucker. _Leah snapped.

_You don't even know, Leah. Seriously. Sam may have imprinted, but he didn't run off with your mortal enemy. _I replied.

_I do know. _She said, suddenly quiet, and then Leah's mind slipped letting out all of her worries, her sadness. Most of which she kept hidden from us, surprisingly. I thought the pain that we felt phasing with her was it, but I staggered from the weight of what she was keeping to herself. She was worried about her fertility, whether she could have kids, if anyone truly liked her, how she had become such a bitch and how she had pushed Seth and her Mom away after her Dad died, she was still mourning for her Dad. She dealt with serious self confidence problems and still pined after Sam, as much as she hated herself for it. She was happy he found happiness, but wanted to ruin it at the same time. She was scared she'd never imprint and find true happiness because she was a woman. She was also still feeling guilty about her father's heart attack. She was insecure about not being able to please anyone, and that was just what she let slip. I imagined there to be so much more underneath.

_Leah, I never realized. _I said softly. She snorted.

_Of course you didn't. I'm done my run though. Fuck you. _Then her voice was gone. I was still reeling with the ton of information that Leah had presented in that small amount of time.

I decided to phase back, the want to run in my wolf form was gone. I threw on my shorts again and ran slower than usual back to my house, dreading the wait. I came out of the trees and smelled her instantly. The strawberries and flowers. Bella was here. My heart raced wildly in my chest as I came around to the front of the house. Bella, my Bella was sitting on the front step waiting for me.

She looked absolutely stunning, her long hair cascaded down her back, she was wearing a low cut tank top accentuating her round breasts and short shorts. Her ivory legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle, feet adorned by sandals. I was panting like a dog and couldn't take my eyes off her.

She must have sensed me, like she always did, because she looked up at me, her lips parted slightly like she wasn't expecting me. Then a radiant smile crossed her face and she stood up, her perfection unfolding in front of me.

"Jake." She said softly.

**BELLA**

After two weeks of hiding and thinking, I finally decided to go down to Jake's house. Charlie was just leaving for work and decided to give me a lift to the border. I had assured him that it wasn't too long of a walk, and it was broad daylight. I gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the car. He drove away, and walking to Jake's gave me more time to think. I wanted this. So much. I wanted to be with Jake. He was devouring my mind whole, and if I didn't see him, I think I would go crazy.

I had decided that yes, this was what I wanted and Jake was the right choice. I craved him even more than I had craved Edward. He was my sun, he always brightened up my day like no one else could, and he made me happier than I had known when he took me under his wing two years ago despite my heartbreak. He had always stood by my side no matter what. He was the perfect match for me.

I walked up the front step and knocked on the door. Billy greeted me quickly, opening the door and smiling up at me, his dark eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Hello Bella." He said happily.

"Hi Billy. I was just looking for Jake. Is he home?" I asked, smiling back at Billy.

"He just went out for a run, I don't know when he'll be back, but you're welcome to wait." Billy replied, looking behind me. "Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, I'll just sit out here. Enjoy the fresh air." I said. Billy winked at me and wheeled himself back in the house.

"You're welcome in if you want a more comfortable place to sit." Billy said before closing the door. I thanked him and sat down on the first step and stretching out my legs, waiting for Jake to come back. I stared down at my lap. More time to think, like I needed that.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to find the half-naked form of Jacob, staring at me thoroughly. I felt almost uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I stood up to greet him.

"Jake," I said softly. He blinked, grinning even wider.

"Oh Bella, my Bella." Jake replied, taking an unsure step forward. I could see into his eyes now, the smile painted on his face finally reached them, they were shining with joy. This was how I liked to see Jacob.

"I, er, didn't get married." I said, putting my hands into my pockets awkwardly. I wasn't sure of how to start this conversation.

"I heard." Jake replied, looking equally unfamiliar with how to cross this barrier.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked, taking another step towards him.

"I do." He said, taking another step towards me, more sure this time.

"I realized that there was someone else that I want to be with more than anyone in this world." I said, smiling. Jake growled, his face dropping. I laughed at him.

"Who." He asked between his teeth.

"You. It will always be you. Once I came to my senses I realized how stupid I was." I said, laughing again and taking a couple more steps towards him. The smile was back on Jake's face. We were now less than a foot apart, not touching and I was looking into his dark eyes, filled with adoration.

"I love you Jake." I whispered, and with those words he scooped me up, his lips crashing to mine, there was nothing tender about this kiss. We both responded with a fire, mouth fucking in Jake's front yard, no holds barred anymore. His mouth opened mine, and our tongues met. I was shocked and started to pull away, but it felt so good. I immediately knew what to do. I tasted him, and he tasted sweet, just like I had imagined him to be.

We were free to be with each other. I ran my hands up his chest and back down, raking my nails across his sculpted abs. A shudder ran through him at the touch. His hands were all over me, from winding in my hair to running down my back and around the curve of my bottom. His thumbs ran across the underside of my bra, brushing against the top of my shorts and then cupping my face, like he couldn't decide where he wanted his hands to be. I knotted a hand in his hair and my other felt his sexy muscled back. My body was on fire and I was okay with that, I felt my desire for him increase the longer he kissed me, it was making me dizzy. I wanted all of Jake, and I wanted him to have all of me.

I felt him take a deep breath in and he pulled back, looking into my eyes and holding me tight.

"I've never kissed like that before." I gasped, almost panting. He grinned, then pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I will forever." He promised, and the care was genuine in his eyes. I kissed his cheek.

"Forever." I said back at him, my eyes never leaving his. He took another deep breath in through his nose. "What is it?"

"I can smell you. Do I turn you on?" He asked me, grinning. He looked cocky, but also ecstatic. I forgot about his super senses and I just about pulled away before he could as Edward did when I was turned on. I cringed, waiting to be turned down, but it never came.

Jacob wasn't Edward. Jake could give me everything I wanted, and more. He wasn't going to pull away from me just because my panties were soaked.

"So much." I replied, feeling safe. Jake lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, where I got a surprise. "Looks like I have the same effect on you."

"Like you don't even know." He said breathily, his voice low as he looked at me. He walked me inside the little red garage he had claimed as his own, and pushed me against a free spot on the wall. His lips captured mine once more, his body pressing flush against mine. I hadn't realized that I could be this close to a person. It had never felt this way with Edward, I was never allowed to get this close. Jake didn't pay my personal space any mind, his heat seeping into my whole body. I loved every second of it.


	3. Much To Talk About

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and Jake growled. I pulled away, blushing, but Jake didn't even turn around. He put a hand on my cheek, softly brushing it down the side of my face.

"Go away Embry." He said menacingly, but Embry just laughed.

"Bro, you know I'm not going away." He replied. Jake pulled me away from the wall and gently put me down, capturing my hand in his gigantic one. My heart raced wildly: both from being caught and the after-effects of Jake.

"You had to interrupt." Jake grumbled, then put his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"I'm sorry man, Seth, Quil and Brady are here too." Embry put his hands up.

"Hey Jake!" Seth said, bouncing in. Quil walked in behind him followed by Brady. "Hey Bella!" He said, even more excited.

"Hey Seth!" I replied, grinning at him, feeling the effects of his sunny grin. He was much like Jake in the way he acted, the way he carried himself. He was such a young, innocent soul. He was so pure. "Hey Quil!"

"Hey Bella." Quil greeted me serenely, his hands in his pockets. Cut-off shorts were all the four of them were wearing, much like Jacob. I was used to that by now, though. Brady kept his head downcast, not meeting mine or Jake's eyes.

"Hi Brady." I said sweetly. He looked up at me for a second, a blush painting his cheeks and looked back down, mumbling something. I looked at Quil questioningly.

"He's still scared of girls yet." Quil smacked him on the back of the head. "We're still trying to teach him all the good stuff. Speak to her like the man you look like Brady."

"Hi Bella." He said, looking up quickly and then back down. Seth sighed.

"He's still shy yet. He'll get over it." He grinned at me, as if to make up for it. I smiled back at Seth.

"So was there a reason for this or are you just bugging me?" Jake asked shortly. I could feel his hand scorching into my hip, and I wanted those all over me. Embry laughed.

"Trust me. I wouldn't be here if the order didn't come from the big guy." Embry said grinning. "If I wanted to watch people going at it, I'd either reach under my mattress at home or watch Jared, Paul and Sam's thoughts."

"What does Sam want now?" Jake sighed.

"He wants to reintroduce Bella to everyone, now that she's an official wolf girl." Seth cried before Embry could.

"Hasn't she met everyone already?" Jake sighed again, leaning down and kissing my cheek. I turned and captured his lips. He responded, moving his mouth against mine.

"He just wants to make sure." Embry cut in. I pulled away, feeling a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks. I didn't know what had come over me today; I was more brazen than usual. Normal Bella wouldn't have those kinds of displays of affection.

"He wants to do it as soon as we can get you there." Quil grinned. "Even if we have to steal Bella." He leaped toward me, but Jake put me behind him, reaching out at Quil, but he stopped short.

"Jake, it's okay." I said, looking up a Jake as I grabbed his hand.

"Fine, we'll go." Jake walked forward, taking me with him. Brady, Seth, Quil and Embry turned and walked out the door with us.

"It's nice to have you here." Seth said to me, walking along beside me, seeming to be full of energy.

"I'm glad I'm here." I replied. Jake squeezed my hand and I saw him smile. I squeezed back.

"So what is really going on?" Jake asked Embry. I saw him shrug.

"He only told me about the reintroduction." Embry replied, biting his lip. "He just said to get you there."

Jake said nothing, and we were quiet as we walked up the path to Sam's house. Sam stood on the doorstep with Emily wrapped in his arms.

"Bella. I'm glad you made it out today." He called, his voice deep.

"Thank you." I replied, giving him a meek smile. Sam reeked of authority and it scared me a bit.

"Hello Bella," Emily said sweetly, "come in. I made cinnamon rolls. If the boys haven't eaten them all already." She swatted Jared as he came out stuffing his mouth with one.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of food. "There's more in there!"

"You better come get them before they're gone." She added. Sam distracted her by giving her a tender kiss. It was easy to see how perfect they were for each other just by looking at them interact. They looked so at ease with each other and so happy. He ran his thumb down the scar on her face and then kissed it softly.

"Come on Bells." Jake whispered, and I snapped out of my moment, following Jake into the house.

"A sweet for my sweet." Jake said, handing me a cinnamon roll. "I picked out the best one for you." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said, standing on my tiptoes to try to reach his lips. He leaned down and met me more than halfway, obliging and kissing my lips. I turned around before I could get caught up again, grinning coyly at him. He smiled back.

"Bella. I don't know if you've have a chance to formerly meet everyone formerly, so if you're staying, I figured it would be necessary to formally introduce you." Sam said to me, gesturing to the large pack of boys sitting around the room, some with their girlfriends/imprints.

I took a bite of my cinnamon roll and was immediately assaulted by a delicious mixture of cinnamon and warm roll, butter and sugar. It melted on my tongue in a delicious way. Jake wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him as Sam continued.

"You already know Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and myself. Of course Seth and Leah." Leah snorted from across the room, her arms crossed. "Leah. Bella, this is Collin and Brady." He said gesturing.

"Nice to formally meet you." I said to them. A blush crept up on Brady's cheeks again as Collin smiled at me. They both shook my hand, Brady unable to look me in the eyes. Quil smacked him again.

"This is Kim. She is Jared's imprint." Sam gestured to the beautiful woman held tenderly in Jared's arms.

"Hi Kim." I said to her. I had heard the pack talk about her, but this was the first time I was meeting her.

"Hi Bella." She said, her voice quiet. She smiled bashfully. I felt my cheeks redden at everyone staring in silence. I tried to hide into Jake's embrace. I finished my cinnamon roll as everyone started to chatter at once.

"Bonfire at the beach later Bells, are you up for it?" Seth asked, making his way over to us. I smiled at his goofy grin.

"If I'm invited." I replied. He laughed.

"It's for you, mostly. I'm sure you'd be invited." Seth said, and was then interrupted by Quil walking by.

"Gotta go. I'm going to see Claire for a little while and then I have to show my cousin around." He sighed, but the grin on his face at the aspect of seeing Claire was evident.

It almost made me jealous. I wished I could have the unconditional love and devotion that went with the imprint. At the same time, it was almost like Quil didn't have a choice. Sam and Emily looked happy, Jared and Kim and Quil and Claire as well, but they were thrown together, forced to love each other. Was there any choice? Were they slaves to their wolf?

Jacob's hot lips on my neck distracted me from any further contemplation. I melted into him as he nibbled his way down and back up, finding a sensitive spot behind my ear. I hummed in response.

This all felt so natural, hanging out at Sam's house with Jake's arms around me and listening to all the wolves' excited chatter. It was such a contrast to the reserved quiet of the Cullen house. It had felt so dead all the time, like they tip-toed around everywhere, and barely made a sound. It had always felt like Edward and I were yelling when we had quiet conversations in his room. Here, you could barely hear yourself talk, and everyone was so lively.

I tuned back into the conversation to find Embry taunting Jake for a wrestling match. This was a different Embry than the shy, quiet one who had walked into the garage when Jake was rebuilding the motorcycles. He was bordering on brazen and confident, but still had the quiet voice that I associated with him.

"Come on man, I bet I could beat you now." Embry flexed his bicep at Jake, looking down at it tenderly. By sizing the two of them up, Jake was a lot taller, and had bigger muscles. Embry was slender, and had long limbs, but I didn't think he'd stand a chance against Jake.

"You couldn't beat me if I had one arm tied behind my back." Jake called back, his voice rumbling against my back.

"Jared, what do you think?" Embry nudged Jared, who was sitting in the chair beside him.

"No chance man." Jared shook his head. "Jake's got some months of built up rage in those muscles. Paul won't even fight with him anymore." Embry looked almost crestfallen.

"You're a puss." Embry called over to Jake. Jake merely laughed at him, tightening his grip around me.

"I'd rather spend time with Bella." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Are we allowed to be alone together now?" Jake addressed Sam, who looked up from Emily's eyes.

"Go ahead." He said, waving. "You can all leave if you want." He looked around to the rest of the boys, who didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon.

"Are you kidding? With these cinnamon rolls here?" Jared asked, stuffing his face with one.

"I'm certainly not leaving until there's none left." Embry said, grabbing another one as well.

"If you take them with you, will you leave?" Sam asked, sound almost exhausted. "It's like we have a bunch of kids here." He said, smiling at Emily. She laughed.

"I've always wanted a big family." She said sweetly.

"Well, I'm out of here." Leah said, stalking out and slamming the door behind her.

Jake grabbed my hand and I followed him out of the house, walking beside him down the driveway. I found Seth walking along beside us, grinning.

"Are you guys going to come tonight?" He asked excitedly. "We're setting up some food and tables later on tonight, in a couple hours actually. Are you going to come up and help move tables, Jake?"

"I'll have to see what I'm doing later on." Jake replied, smiling down at me.

"Anyway, the tables are sitting at our house. I hope I'll see you tonight. Goodbye Bella! Bye Jake." Seth walked off in the direction of his house, and we both bid him goodbye. Suddenly I was swung up into Jake's arms, much like he had held me on our way up the mountain before the newborn fight. I was encompassed in Jake's smell, and his muscled arms, and his warm eyes staring straight into my own.

Thinking of the newborn army made my mind wander to the night that we spent in the tent. I was almost delirious from the cold and Edward was pressed up against the far corner of the tent, trying the best he could not to make me any colder. When Jake came in and crawled in the sleeping back with me, it had been a relief. He held my uncontrollably shivering body in his arms and I felt his 108.9 degree temperature seeping through me. As I pressed my whole body against his, I felt him harden against me. He didn't seem to be ashamed of it, and I wasn't insulted. I never received this kind of reaction from Edward, he was always pushing me away and never letting me get close like that. I liked the feeling of being wanted, and I knew Jake wanted me. I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer to my body, trying to have every part of our body touching.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked me softly.

"Being in a sleeping bag with you." I told him honestly, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks.

"I wanted you that night." He said, not hiding anything. I appreciated that.

"I know." I smiled up at him, and it was his turn to blush.

Jake set me down, we were at his house already and I barely even felt it, he hadn't jostled me as he walked.

"Do you want to come in?" Jake asked, almost bashfully. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I do." I replied, and Jake opened his front door, walking in and holding it open for me. I walked in and he closed it behind me. He took my hand and led me to his room, where we barely made it in the door and had it closed before I was up against it, Jake's lips on mine, feverishly making out, our tongues battling for dominance, pawing at each other.

After a while, Jake set me down gently on his bed, giving me soft kisses on my lips.

"We have a lot to talk about." I said quietly, staring into his dark brown eyes. Our hands were interlaced above our heads as we lay on Jake's small bed, squished together. It was the only time we were remotely eye to eye.

"I know." He replied, and I detected a hint of pain in his eyes. "I just want everything to be good, and I want to call you mine."

"Jake, you know I'm yours." I replied, my voice meek. "This is why I'm here." His eyes brightened.

"You're mine." The revelation hit him suddenly as he wondered aloud, staring at me. "I've wanted this for so long, Bella." He ran a hand through my hair.

"You were right. You were what I wanted, and you were what was right for me. I should have embraced it. You've been so devoted." I said honestly.

"I told you that I'm here for you." He replied.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his again, revelling in the way he responded, his lips softening and moving against mine without hesitation. He pulled me closer to him instead of pulling away. My body yearned for his, responding in the best ways, and I knew he could sense it all, with his heightened senses. The increase in my heartbeat, the heat between my legs, the way my body called for his.

So far it was innocent kisses, but I knew we would be venturing further and exploring each other, and I was more than ready for it. I wanted Jake, and I knew that we would be together as one. We parted again and he looked at me.

"I know I've hurt you in the past two years." I said to him, and his mouth dropped.

"Bella –" He started, but I placed two fingers on his soft lips.

"I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you. I'll always forgive you."

"Have you…" I started, and swallowed loudly. I almost couldn't ask, but I had to get it out. "Have you been with anyone?" His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"You've been the only girl on my mind forever. I kissed a girl from around here once, but she just…wasn't you."

"It sounds a little obsessive." I laughed nervously. His eyes widened at me. "In a good way!" I corrected. "So…you haven't…?" I left the question for him to interpret.

"No. I haven't. The girl was when I thought I'd lost you forever. Then she didn't feel right, and I wanted to keep trying for you. Even if you were gone." He said. "I was hoping you'd come to your senses and be with me." He winked at me, but I didn't miss the pained look on his face before he did.

"Even if I was gone?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Even then." He covered my hands with his large ones, his eyes big. He looked young for a moment, and I realized that Jake was only 16. His large frame and muscled body looked otherwise, and you often forgot. He had matured a lot in the past couple of years, way past his years, but he was still just a teenager.

I realized that I should tell Charlie what was going on, let him know that I was staying late tonight.

"Just let me call Charlie and let him know I'm going to the bonfire." I said, trying to escape Jake's arms.

"Then let me just hold you forever." He said, nuzzling into my neck. I laughed, obliging, but digging my phone out of my pocket.

"You can do that, but only with permission from my dad." I grinned at him, typing the home phone numbers into my cell. It rang a couple times before Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella." I replied.

"Oh, hey kiddo! How did it go?" He asked, sounding excited for me.

"It was successful." I replied as Jake's hands roamed down my sides. I almost choked.

"That's good! The waiting was worth it?"

"Of course. It went so well, they're having a bonfire tonight. I was calling to get your permission to go."

"You're almost nineteen, Bells. You don't need my permission anymore."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now that doesn't mean you shouldn't consult me." Charlie's tone was kidding, but I heard the sternness behind it.

"Don't worry, I won't forget to tell you what I'm doing."

"Have fun."

"I'll see you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said as I pressed _end._

"Jake!" I said laughing, "I almost didn't get through that phone call!"

"I just can't keep my hands off you!" Jake replied, kissing my cheek.

After indulging in Jake some more and a lot of convincing on my part, promising that we could continue later, I finally got Jake to go to the bonfire. The sun was low on the sky, and was going to be beautiful from the beach. Jake made sure I was wearing a sweater before we left, his hands not leaving me the entire time, almost as if he was making sure I wouldn't disappear. A lot of people were already there, including Seth and Embry, Leah standing off to the side looking grumpy.

Jake and I sat down on a log around an already blazing fire. Seth sat down beside me.

"Glad to see you guys." He said, handing Jake a couple hot dogs and a stick.

"Thanks buddy." Jake said gratefully, taking the hot dogs.

"Buns and condiments are over there." Seth jerked his thumb towards the set of tables set up. "Do you want me to make you one, Bells?" He turned to me.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry right now." I replied, smiling at him. I saw his cheeks redden.

Other people arrived, sitting down on the logs surrounding the fire, chatting happily. Soon there was a crowd gathered around, and it was starting to look like a party.

"I'll be right back." Jake said after a few minutes, standing up. He leaned over and met my lips, going off to the condiments table.

As I sat quietly, someone's hand was on my shoulder, a different hand than Jake's. I turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see Sam, his face grim. He looked contemplative as he stared at me.

"Could I talk to you for a second, Bella?" He asked, his voice low. His dark eyes were serious as they stared into my own, and I took a nervous breath in.

"Sure." I replied, almost worried. Sam almost never directly spoke to me, and had never pulled me aside to talk. This had to be something very grave. I pondered the scenarios that he could present me with. They didn't want me around because I had been with vampires. I wasn't good for Jake. He thought I was a bad influence. My heart beat against my chest as I tried to get up, but almost fell back again. Sam caught my hand and pulled me up, letting go as soon as I was stable.

"Walk with me." He said, and my worry increased with my heartbeat as we started walking off the beach, down a small trail. Sam walked along easily, his hands deep in his pockets.

"What is this about?" My audacity surprised me. As much as I was dreading what he had to say, I wanted to hear it. He looked strong as he walked, carrying authority with him in every step.

"I wanted to talk to you about imprinting." He started, and I was confused. What did Sam want to talk to me about imprinting for? Nobody had imprinted on me.

"What about it?" I asked, skipping to try to keep up with him.

"We previously thought that imprinting was rare. That's what it said in the old books, and that's the only thing we had to go by. Lately, it seems that it is less rare than we thought. Myself, Jared, Quil and Paul have all imprinted so far, and that's a large number from what it's supposed to be."

"Paul imprinted?" I asked, interrupting Sam. He frowned, but I continued. "What does this have to do with me, anyway?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. What this has to do with you is your relationship with Jacob. The fact that we could all imprint is becoming very real as of late. Embry, Brady, Quil, Collin and even Jacob. They could all imprint." I noticed that he left out Leah when he listed the unimprinted wolves. "I want you to be aware that there is a very real possibility that you could get hurt. I know how much I hurt Leah now, and I feel terrible about it."

"Jake…hasn't imprinted." I replied. I did not want to believe that fact that I wasn't Jake's one true soul mate. Sam stopped and turned towards me, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. Sam was one of the tallest of the pack, and I had to strain my neck to look into his dark eyes.

"Bella. He could. That's what I'm trying to tell you. It won't be his fault either, and there will be nothing he can do with that. You can continue the relationship if you wish, but be aware. You could get seriously hurt, and Jake will be upset, but he will also be happy with his imprint. You know I've experienced it. I couldn't help but hurt Leah, but I was happy to have Emily." Sam looked sad for a moment, but his face cleared and was stony again.

"I don't want to think about that." I said quietly, trying not to. I couldn't picture Jake with another girl. He belonged with me. Sam dropped his arms and started walking again. I hurried to keep up with him. We had rounded the path and broke through the trees onto the beach again.

"Just be careful." He murmured before patting my back and walking towards Emily, taking her in his arms. I walked towards Jake, who smiled at me and held out his arms. I walked straight into them, holding him tightly to me. He held me back.

"You're mine." I whispered, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'll always be yours." He replied, leaning down and capturing my lips. He gave me a quick kiss before sitting down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Do I want to know what Sam had to talk to you about?" He asked, giving me another quick peck on the lips. I tried to smile at him, what Sam had to talk about nagging at the back of my mind. "What is it? You look so sad."

"He was talking about the possibility of you imprinting and me ending up hurt." I said.

"Bella, I'm sure I'm not going to imprint. I want you, only you forever." He said seriously. His hand came up to my face and softly stroked it.

"I hope that's good enough." I replied, looking down at my lap, trying to fend off tears. The reality of it hit me all at once. I could lose Jake to an imprint, and that would hurt. I couldn't lose Jake.

"Of course it's good enough." He said, trying to capture my eyes. His finger lifted my chin up and I looked at him. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, my nose and finally my lips. "You're the only one for me."

It felt good that Jake only had eyes for me tonight. He barely looked at anything else after scarfing down those hotdogs.

"Jeez, it's like they're an imprinted couple." I heard someone say from beside me. I didn't bother to look, my smile only got wider as I looked at Jake.

I heard a commotion in front of me, and finally tore my eyes away from Jake, only to find Quil with a girl beside him, showing her off to everyone. He got close enough for me to hear him when he was introducing her to Embry, who tripped over himself to get to Quil.

"Embry, this is my cousin Renelle. She's visiting for a little while. Renelle, Embry." Quil said to Embry. Embry shook her hand, mesmerized.

"Hi Renelle." Embry said quietly.

He had good reason to, I realized, as I took a better look at her. She had high cheekbones and light brown eyes. Her hair shone in the setting sun, a couple shades lighter than any of the Quileutes I'd seen so far. Her body was curvy in all the right places, and her smile was bright and genuine. She said a soft _hi_ to Embry, looking shy. Quil moved on, trying to introduce her to everyone in the shortest amount of time.

I looked back at Jake, whose eyes were still on me.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I blushed at the compliment. Jake made it sound real. He made me feel beautiful, adequate.


End file.
